


Last Christmas

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta doesn't really want to go back to Seoul after all the hardships he experienced 5 years ago. But when he bumped to a crying child at the airport, his heart drops and he fall in love again with the city.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second Christmas Special fic and this was supposed to be posted last Dec. 24. But then, I was so busy with work that I forgot to post it. Anyway, I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New year! More Christmas Special fics to come. :D

 

 

The two hours travel seems like a minute, Nakamoto Yuta thought as he watch the clouds go by from the airplane window. He didn't really expect to go back to the country where he promised himself that he will never go back to. As if he had a choice... His sister needs him and of course he couldn't say no to her. 

As he stepped off the plane, he found some differences from the last time he was here. Starting from the vendo machines, decorations, ceilings and walls, he noticed the changes and renovations happened. He didn't intend to memorize the structure of the airport but that is the only thing to distract him from crying during that time. 

When he was about to exit from the arrival area, he accidentally bumped to a running toddler. Yuta got scared when the kid fell on his bottoms and cried. "Hey, I'm sorry.. oh my god.." He exclaimed. 

"Daaaddyyyy!!!" The kid cried out louder and this made Yuta tense up. 

"Hey.. stop crying.. I.. Everyone's looking at me right now." He looked at the judging passersby and helped the toddler to stand up. He kneeled down to reach the kid's level and wipe his tears away. "Look, where is your mommy? or daddy?" The kid didn't answer instead, he shook his head left and right while wiping his own tears with the back of his hand cutely. 

"Do you want me to find them?" He didn't want to do this since he's gonna be late for his appointment with his sister but he couldn't let this kid alone, can he? The toddler nods his head and Yuta held on his left wrist. He looked at the passersby again, hoping that someone is looking for the lost child. 

 

 

A few minutes had passed and still no one's looking for the kid. He decided to bring him to the customer service to help him find the parents of the child but the kid keeps on crying while he's walking. Probably, he knew that he's missing and it's frustrating Yuta even more. He brought the kid to the vendo machine instead and bought him a snack to eat, hoping that it will shut him up for awhile. Yuta thanked all the heavens up there when the toddler did stopped crying. He kneeled down again to face the kid and asked him some questions. 

"Hey, what is your name?" Yuta started. The kid looked up to meet his eyes and gladly answered. "Nana." 

"How old are you?" The kid named Nana raised his hand and gestured five. Yuta took note of the info and asked him another one. "Do you know where you live?" Sadly, the toddler shook his head again. 

"I'll leave you to the customer service. Your parents might be looking for you." Yuta said but the kid is starting to whine again. He sighed and decided to join the kid in sitting beside him. 

Almost an hour had passed and he just formed a great bond with the kid. He doesn't even know why he keeps on telling his personal issues to the toddler but the kid is so willing to listen and maybe he just want someone to hear him out. 

He froze when the kid looked up and yelled 'Daddy!' in the middle of his ranting. "Jaemin!? Where have you been?" He finally looked up and his world suddenly stopped when he saw the one and only reason why he doesn't want to go back here in Seoul. 

"...Yuta?" The said father of the child was also surprised. 

"T-Taeyong?" The name that Yuta hated to call.

 

 

 

 

_ "...Taeyong!" The said name looked at his caller but regrettably got thrown by a snow ball. As a revenge, he balled up a handful of snow in his hands and threw it to Yuta who's all laughing on the snow. Since this is their first Christmas as a couple, Taeyong prepared a skii trip for the two of them. Instead of skiing, the two ended up with a snow ball fight and making snow angels. _

_ "Are you happy?" Taeyong asked while they were both lying on the newly made snow angel. "Of course I am. I got to spend my Christmas with you. That's what all I'm asking for." Taeyong couldn't help but to hover on top of his lover. "Me too, I'm so happy that I spend this time with you." He said and placed a kiss on his lips. But before he could kiss again, Yuta threw another snow on Taeyong's head.  _

_ "I won." He exclaimed and laughed. Taeyong pinned him on the cold snow and kissed him passionately.  _

 

_ "I love you.." _

 

_ "I love you too.." _

 

 

 

 

_ Their second Christmas together, Taeyong prepared dishes for just the two of them. They decided to celebrate Christmas with candlelight dinner and glasses of wine while watching their favorite movie together. Yuta wanted to just lay down and do nothing and to take consideration of this request, Taeyong planned it this way. _

_ "Yongie.. Thank you for this. I know you wanted to go out but you chose to stay with me here." Yuta said as he snuggled on his boyfriend's chest. "That's okay. I think I like it even more when we're here in our apartment."  _

_ "Hmm.. You smell so great." Yuta sniffed and he got even more comfortable with Taeyong's scent. "I love you so much." _

_ Taeyong's heart fluttered from the sudden confession and drew Yuta closer to him. "I love you too...so much." He left a kiss on his head and both of them spent the last hour of Christmas eve in sleep. _

 

 

 

 

_ "Can't I bring this cap for the trip?" Yuta asked as he watches his boyfriend smoking cigarette by the window of their apartment. He knew how disappointed he was when Taeyong learned that he'll go back to Osaka for a month. He drew closer, back hugging Taeyong who's all paying attention to the flying birds instead of him, packing.  _

_ "Hey, I told you that I'll be back, okay?" He said and left a kiss on his nape. "This is the only Christmas that I will spend it with my family. Please be happy for me." _

_ "I am happy for you." Taeyong finally responded. "But your family isn't happy for me." _

_ "We can work it out." Yuta tighten his hands on Taeyong's waist as he leaned his head to Taeyong's wide shoulder. "You can go to Osaka too someday."  _

_ "Someday.." Taeyong mocked and removed his boyfriend's hands off him. He walked away from him and reached out for the bottle of beer on the table. Yuta sighed, persuading Taeyong will always be difficult.  _

_ "Come on, Tae. Don't get mad at me." Yuta walked to where Taeyong sat and stood in front of him with a pout. "I just want to spend my time with you and my family at the same time. You both are my favorite people, okay?" _

_ "I planned a lot for Christmas with you since last year but then you surpised me with this news. How great?" Taeyong replied sarcastically.  _

_ "I'm sorry, we can do that during new year. I will cut short my trip if that's what you want." Yuta knew this idea will never be good especially to his parents. He planned to stay for a month and he sure misses Osaka too so much. But he couldn't risk to make Taeyong upset because of this. So he thought about a plan that will divide his time with his family and his boyfriend. _

_ "Really? You're going back before New Year?" Taeyong's ears perked up.  _

_ "Yes, I'll be back here before the new year starts." Yuta assured and Taeyong finally pulled his boyfriend to hug him. "That's what I like."  _

_ Yuta hugged back with his mind floating on how he will explain the change of plans to his parents. _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
